Time
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: 'Not that i was counting or anything...'


I got paired with Beck to write a song. Beck doesn't sing, the only time I heard him sing was when we sang 'Finally Falling'. So… I don't know how this is going to work.

Beck got here around five, if you wanted exact, 5:06:02 or in other words, at five oh six and two seconds, not that I was counting or anything.

"Hey you," said Beck walking into my house

"You know you could use the doorbell," I stated

"That's boring, come on! Let's write a song Vega!"

"You sound happy for someone who's girlfriend just dump him for his best friend." I smirked

Beck frowned "You had to bring that up didn't ya,"

"Yeah, sit! Let's write a song Oliver!" I mocked him in my version of his voice.

"Ok Vega, let's write a kickass song."

I giggled and we started to write down some idea's. Then we went to my piano. We were playing at the same time, when our hands touched, Beck looked at me, and I looked at him, he was leaning in, but I turned my head and started to play again.

That Friday, I was standing with Beck, things have been a little rocky between us since I didn't kiss him… again…

"Tori, you ready?" He asked

"Yeah," I said smiling at him

"Next we have Tori Vega and Beck Oliver singing 'You Can Come to Me.'" Said the guy

We walked on stage, and Beck started to play the guitar.

"_When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in. Someone will throw it,_" I sang

"_And when you're afraid that you're gonna break and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it._"Beck sang, in his beautiful voice… stop it Tori, he's just a friend!

"_And even when it hurts the most try to have a little hope, That's someone's gonna to be there when you don't,_" we sang in unison, looking in each other's eyes, and I was falling deeper than I should have… "_When you don't If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly, I will be your sky, anything you need that's what I'll be, if you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder, if you wanna run, I'll be your road, if you wanna friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need, that's what I'll be, you can come to me._"

"_You can come to me_" I sang "_Yeah"_

Everyone clapped, standing up, I smiled and waved. Beck and I walked off stage, Beck smiled at me

"that was great Tori!" he exclaimed hugging me "You were great!"

"Thank you!" I said hugging back "You were great to Beck!"

We pulled away from the hug, and looked in each other's eyes again, for exactly 23 seconds, not like I was counting or anything…

"Tori," He whispered

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I kiss you?" he asked

I looked deeper in his eyes, his eyes had just one emotion in them, fright. Fright of falling, fright of anything, but it had something to do with me.  
"No," I pulled away, "Beck, I'm sorry,"

I ran away with beck calling after me.

In the safety of my home, I was on The Slap, and saw that Andre posted the video of Beck and I singing saying '**My two best friends, singing together,**' I clicked on the video, and watched as Beck only looked at me, with love in his eyes, Beck was looking at me for exactly one minute and twenty seconds, not that I was counting or anything…

I heard a beep from my phone, indicating that I had a text. From Beck…

**Tori, I didn't want to use 'Friend' in the song, I wanted to use a stronger word. But take as much time as you need. Like our song says 'It doesn't matter when, that's what I'll be, you can come to me.' I love you forever, and I'll wait forever. Beck xxx**

I read the text over and over, getting the balls to call Beck. I finally dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" he asked and I hung up, I heard his voice and freaked out.

A few minutes later Beck called me again, so I answered

"You know," he said, instead of 'hello' "There's this thing called 'caller ID'."

"I know that." I said picking at my finger nails.

"So why did you call me."

"Well, um, I, um, I don't, um, know." Oh great, I'm saying 'um' every five second

"Tori is there something wrong?" he asked

"Yes," I admitted "There is a lot things wrong! Beck! I don't want to love you! I _can't _love you! What about Jade," I heard thunder outside, then lightning, then it started to pour. "What about our friendship! That is the _last _thing I want to lose!"

"Tori, come outside."

"What?" I asked

"Look out your window."

I stood up and walked to my window, sure enough, Beck was standing out in the pour rain.

"BECK!" I screamed and ran outside, "What the _hell_ is your problem?" I was getting soaked, but I didn't care.

"My problem is that you would admit that you love me."

"Because you didn't until tonight! How is that supposed to make _me _feel. Here I am thinking," Beck took a step "I love my best friend," _step_ "and that he doesn't love me," _Step _"Well Beck, do you?" He's right in front of me.

"Does this answer your question?" He leaned down and kissed me. I pressed myself against him to prove to myself he's here, and kissing me.

"Do you?" I asked pulling away

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too." I said kissing him again.

* * *

**And there you have it! A new one shot! I just started watching Austin and Ally a couple of weeks ago, only because i needed a new tv show, but then i thought of this one shot, so i hope you like it, I own nothing **


End file.
